Monster Madness/Transcript
Wubbzy: ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Monster Madness."'' Monster Madness (outside Wubbzy's house at night) Wubbzy: '''Wow... ''*hides under blanket and then he peeks out and covers his eyes* ''Aaaaah! '''Mad Marvin: You've been watching Mad Marvin's Monster Movie Madness. Tonight we saw The Bug-eyed Bug from Buggybog, followed by The Plop from Planet Pooptron, and finally, Dude, Where's my Head? Surfer: Woaaaah!! Mad Marvin: 'Tune in next week for The Zany Zombie from Zanzibar. Good night! ''*laughs as he turns into a bat and flies away* 'Wubbzy: '''Wow, i love Mad Marvin's Monster Movie Madness! ''*yawns* Time for bed. *turns off light* '' '(owl hoots) Wubbzy: ''*gasps twice and turns the light back on* It's okay, Wubbzy. Monsters aren't real. R-Right? ''*turns light off again* (door creaks) Wubbzy: ''*yawns*'' (wolf howls) Wubbzy: ''*turns light on again* '' Wow, wow, wow! I'm staying up all night. No monster is gonna get me. (one night later, rooster crows, alarm clock rings) Wubbzy: ''*turns off alarm clock and yawns* '' Whee. *grabs a bottle of milk from the fridge, yawns again, then he pours some milk onto the bowl and onto himself* ''Huh? Wow, i have to get some sleep tonight. I need some help. '(fade to Widget's workshop)' '''Wubbzy: '''The monsters hide in the dark, waiting for you to fall asleep. And then they '''GET YOU'! Widget: 'Really? '''Walden: '''Nobody's gonna get you, Wubbzy. There's no such thing as monsters. Right, Widget? '''Widget: '''Uh... Yeah! Of course. But just to be sure, I know just the thing to keep any monsters away. '''Wubbzy: '''You do? Thank you! ''*Wubbzy hugs Widget in a really cute way* '''(later that night at Wubbzy's house) Widget: There! That should do it. Wubbzy: '''Wow! '''Widget: '''The Monster Masher 3000 is guaranteed to keep you house monster free. '''Wubbzy: '''How does it work, Widget? '''Widget: '''O-ho! Let me show you. ''*presses the button which makes the machine turn on* ''Once you turn it on, it will swat any monsters that come near your bed. '''Monster Masher 3000: Danger! Danger! Danger! Monster alert! Monster alert! Monster alert! You must leave immediately! FINAL WARNING!'' *smashes fake monster head*'' Wubbzy: 'Yes! Monsters a No-No! '''Widget: '''Sweet dreams, Wubbster. '''Wubbzy: '''Uh.. Widget? '''Widget: '''Huh? '''Wubbzy: '''Could you stay here tonight? Pleeease? :) '''Widget: '''No problemo, Little buddy. *''says while turning off light* ''I'll sleep downstairs on the couch. '''Wubbzy: '''Great! Thanks! ''*gets into bed* '' Goodnight, Monster Masher 3000. '''Monster Masher 3000: '''Goodnight, Wubbzy. Sleep tight. '(Outside Wubbzy's house) Widget: 'wewewewewe. wewewewewe. wewewewewe. '(a fly flies in through the window then lands on Wubbzy's blanket) Monster Masher 3000: '''Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Danger! Danger! '''Wubbzy: '''Oh no! There's a monster in my room! WIDGET!!! '''AAAAAH!!! Widget: 'Wubbzy? ''*runs up the stairs* ''I'ma coming little buddy! ''*turns on the light and gasps '' '''Monster Masher 3000: '''Danger! Monster alert! Monster alert! ''*smashes a lot of holes in the wall* '''Wubbzy: '''Help! '''Widget: ''*runs to the machine and gets HIT by it* Woaaah! ''*falls to the floor and gasps because the maCHINE IS HEADED '''RIGHT TOWARDS HER!!!'*'' Monster Masher 3000: '''Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! '''Wubbzy: '''Do something, Widget! '''Widget: ''*quickly grabs the remote and presses the button*'' Wubbzy: 'Now let's get outta here! '''Widget: '''But there's nothing here, Wubbzy. The Monster Masher 3000 must have gone off by accident. '(the both of them see a monster by Wubbzy's bed *cough* it's really a fly *cough*) Wubbzy and Widget: AAAAAAAAH!!!!!! MONSTER! Wubbzy: ''*gasps* It's the Headless Dude! '''Wubbzy and Widget: AAAAAH!!!' Wubbzy: '''The Plop from Planet Pooptron! '''Wubbzy and Widget: AAAAAAHH!!!! Wubbzy: ''*gasps* '' The Bug-eyed Bug from Buggybog! Wubbzy and Widget: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ''*stops to breathe* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!' '''Widget: '''Walden!! '''Wubbzy: '''HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! '(someone opens the door that looks like a zombie)' '''Wubbzy and Widget: '*gasps* Wubbzy: '''The Zany Zombie from Zanzibar!!! '''Walden: '''It's me. I was just baking some cookies before bed. 'Widget: '''This is no time for baking! '''Walden: '''Why? What's wrong? '''Wubbzy: '''There are monsters everywhere! '''Walden: '''Monsters? Really? Well, maybe those monsters will enjoy some fresh cookies. '''Wubbzy and Widget: '''Oh. '(back at Wubbzy's house) Wubbzy: '''No, Walden! Don't go in! '''Widget: '''Oh no no no! We'll never see him again! '''Walden: ''*turns on the light and scares Wubbzy and Widget* Come on in! There's nothing here. I promise! '''Wubbzy and Widget: '*gulp* Wubbzy: '''But... What about The Plop from Planet Pooptron monster? '''Walden ''*turns on another light and pulls off an orange sheet* ' '''Widget: '''Oh! It's only the vacuum cleaner. ''*gasps* '' The Bug-eyed Bug from Buggybog! '''Walden: '*turns on another other light* Wubbzy: '''Oh! It's only two plates. '''Walden: ''*turns on another other OTHER light*'' Wubbzy: ''*chuckles* The Headless Dude was just the coat rack. '''Wubbzy and Widget: AAAAAAAAH!!!!!! MONSTER!' (there's the fly i was telling you about) Wubbzy: '''Wow! And the scary monster was only a fly. '''Walden: '''You see? There's not a single monster anywhere. Everything's fine. '''Widget: '''All those monsters? They were just normal things in the dark. '''Wubbzy and Widget: ''*'laughs* ''Oops. '''Wubbzy: '''Thanks, Walden. I'm not gonna be scared of monsters anymore, because. '''All: Monsters don't exist! Widget: Welp. Sleep tight, little buddy. Walden: '''Good night, Wubbzy. '''Wubbzy: '''Uh.. Um... Guys? Do you wanna stay and have a slumber party? '''Widget and Walden: '''Sure, Wubbzy! '''Wubbzy ''*chuckles*'' Boy, this is going to be fun. Let's see what's on TV. *presses button* ''Wow! Mad Marvin's Monster Movie Madness! I love this show! '''Widget and Walden: '*hides under blanket* Wubbzy: '''Don't be scared, Monsters aren't real. '''(spider hangs down from web) Wubbzy: '''Aaaaah!' '(the spider then smiles)' 'end'''Category:Transcripts Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:2006